This invention relates to devices designed to facilitate measurements commonly associated with automotive applications, and more specifically, to a device associated with an automotive wheel alignment system for measuring and recording measurements specific to each wheel on a vehicle.
During automotive maintenance, it is often necessary to record numerous measurements of the various vehicle components to determine if a part is worn or in need of replacement. This is particularly applicable to vehicle components associated with the wheels and brakes. Since most vehicle have several wheels, there is a degree of repetition associated with taking and recording such measurements. Oftentimes, measurements of tire tread depth, tire pressure, and brake rotor thickness are recorded by hand, and later entered into a computer system along with identification means indicating at which wheel they were recorded. Commonly, these types of measurements are taken when a vehicle is positioned on an wheel alignment rack or system which provides alignment sensors at each wheel position.
Accordingly, the present invention discloses a multi-purpose measuring gauge adapted for use in conjunction with an automotive alignment system, such that measurements taken at an individual wheel may be entered into the alignment system computer by means of a sensor or port associated with the wheel alignment and ride height sensor for each particular wheel. The invention, which will be described in detail hereinafter, in one embodiment is designed to operate in conjunction with automotive systems and sensors for measuring vehicle alignment which have been adapted with additional sensor ports as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,602 to Naas et al., the disclosure of which are incorporated herein by reference.